


Redecorating

by cloudsnbones



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cute!Doctor, F/M, Fluff, Glitter, fun?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsnbones/pseuds/cloudsnbones
Summary: The Doctor has unleashed glitter all over River’s house. One-Shot.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/River Song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Redecorating

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt.  
> I don’t know how to do these things sorry Sweeties.

“Why the hell is there glitter everywhere?” River fumed trying ever so carefully not to show any inclination of the amusement she may or may not have been experiencing, this man really was utterly ridiculous.

”Well I thought we were need in of some redecorating!”

”What was wrong with everything as it was? Too clean for you!?”

”It was, it IS lovely. It just...”

”It just? It just what?”

”It just...doesn’t have enough of me in it. I mean I am your husband and you do always say that this is our house and I just thought...it was stupid...” at these words the Doctor hung his head.

”You know you’re going to have to hoover all of this up.”

”Yes,” the Doctor mumbled.

”And you had better do it quickly or we might not have enough time.”

The Doctor looked up, “Enough time? Enough time for what?”

River smirked, her eyes twinkling, “For redecorating.”


End file.
